The Struggle
by wiigamer024
Summary: The Great War continues, and Jules, Bernie, and Charles all have to fight for Mobuis. But... what's this mean for little Sonic?  i know, i suck at summaries.  Rated T for future chapters.
1. A Newborn Hero

**Chapter One**

**A Newborn Hero**

**Day 162, 3220**

The dim lights of the waiting room seemed to make everything more eerie. There was no one else around. No patients waiting in the same room, no nurses at the receptionist desk. Nobody. The only noise came from the humming of the dim lights late at night. Jules shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked up at the clock, 2:34 am.

Jules yawned as he mumbled, "Damn, how long's this stuff take? I mean, shouldn't be too hard to jus' get the lil' guy outta her." He signed and looked at the ceiling with boredom. "Holy crap!" His mind re-entering the world around him, "Lil' man's gonna need a freakin' name!" He sat for a moment before pulling something out of his artillery vest pocket. There, in his hands, was an old, crumbling photo of his childhood family. Jules was young in the photo, maybe about 5 or 6. His smile was huge, larger than it ever has been lately. Next to him was a young Sir Charles, his brother, with a small moustache starting to bloom from his upper lip. His smile wasn't as large as Jules' but it was still as sincere. Behind him was his mother. He always thought she was gorgeous and would have loved to spend more time with her, that is, before she died from some unknown disease. His mind flashed back to when he held her hand that one last time. Tears raced down the young boy's face as she spoke with her dying breath, "I love you, Sweetie…"

Jules shook his head, trying to forget the awfully painful memory. His attention shifted to the last man in the picture. Olgilvie Hedgehog, Jules' father. That name represented years of hard work, dedication and heroism towards Mobius. His pose, had "pride" and "valor" written all over it as his stood straight and tall in his military uniform. Despite the picture's terrible quality, the badges and pins on the old man's uniform seemed to glisten.

With a smirk, Jules simply pocketed the photo once again. "I have a good idea," he mumbled happily. He looked back up around the room. It was as if time stopped; nothing really changed at all.

His eyes, heavy and tired, began to slip shut as he leaned back in the chair. His thoughts of the boring waiting room, started to disappear from his head. All he could see now was empty, blank nothingness…

He didn't get far in his dreamless sleep, however. His thoughts of nothingness were quickly interrupted as the double doors busted open. Jules' eyes shot open.

"Jules Hedgehog. Congratulations." The young doctor said softly with a smile. Jules literally tripped as he launched out of his chair like a damn rocket.

"Where is he? I gotta see him!" Jules couldn't control the excitement in his voice.

The doctor laughed, "Calm down. He's just around the corner."

To Jules, every step down the hallway was an eternity. His life seemed to reflect upon him with each thud of his combat boots. _Thud._ Dealing with his brother's constant teasing. _Thud. _His first day at school. _Thud. _His training at the Mobian Military Camp. _Thud. _His first date with Bernadette. _Thud. _His wedding day._ Thud…_

He snapped out of his trance as he noticed his wife, Bernadette (or Bernie as everyone called her) holding a small, wrapped bundle in her arms. "Isn't he beautiful?" She asked him as he stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

The doctor chimed in sarcastically, "You do know that… you can walk in room, right?"

"Y-yeah,"

Underneath all the bundled up blankets, lay a small, baby hedgehog. He couldn't have looked more look like Jules if he tried… well, minus his father's brown bangs. The child's fur was a perfect cobalt blue. His tiny, un-developed quills just starting to break free from the back of his head; hell, he even had the same oblong nose as Jules. It was the most adorable sight the two had ever seen. Bernie finally broke her stare from the child and looked up to her husband, and couldn't believe it: the grown man next to her, who went from Hell and back when he was younger, now was shedding tears, something she never really saw. "Jules… a-are you... crying?"

Realizing he let his guard down, he smiled and said, "N-no… I'm just, ya know… sweating from my eyes!"

The couple laughed as he took the child carefully into his arms. Jules quickly stiffened as the young infant squirmed in his arms, afraid he would shatter into millions of tiny, irreplaceable pieces, like a China doll, at the slightest movement. Jules was too pre-occupied to notice the panting old man in the doorway.

It was Bernie who spoke cheerfully, "Why, hello Sir Charles!"

"I got… here… as fast… as… I could…" Charles he spat out the words quickly between breaths. Regaining his breath, he changed the subject, "Oh my God. He's… he's amazing…" he said walking slowly into the room.

"I know," Bernie said; looking up towards the bundle still wrapped in Jules' arms as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Jules smiled, looking at the child, then began, "Oh darlin'. I, uh… forgot to tell you," He chuckled, then continued, "I… thought of a name." He flashed a cocky smile.

Sir Charles simply looked at Bernie, "You let _him_ come up with the name?" He put his face in his hands and began to laugh, "Oh, this 'oughta be good."

Jules simply shot his brother a glance.

"What did you come up with?" Bernie asked him sincerely.

Jules regained his smile and said, "Something honorable, something that the family could be proud of…"

"Oh God," Charles sighed and laughed some more, cutting Jules off.

Ignoring his brother, he continued, stairing down as the sleeping child, "Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog."

Charles' laughter stopped at that instant. He looked up at Jules, his face serious. Finally finding the right words, he whispered, "…Dad would be proud of you right now."


	2. To Say Goodbye

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Well, hi everyone! Chapter Two's finally up! ^.^

Wow, this part was one hell of a bugger to write. I had a severe case of writers block midway through this chapter. xD

Not only that, but there was SO MANY freakin changes I made to this, too. Oh well, it still turned out pretty good!

I apologize for this being a long freakin chapter. I didn't know exactly where to end. xD

Well, Imma stop blabbing about, and let you read it!

Enjoy!

-wiigamer024

(P.S. I'm using Sonic's formal name for now, since at this time, he has not started walking; hence, his uncle has not given him his nickname. So yeah, don't be confused later on :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**To Say Goodbye**

Day 43, 3222

It would have been a normal day. I _should_ have been a normal day, but, of course, this war wasn't helping; the Great War. The struggles of Mobians and Overlanders; and for what was it even over, anyway, a no-gun policy? Oh please, come on. Jules knew it all too well: it wouldn't be too long before him, his brother, and even his wife would be called out to fight in this damned war. He sighed as baby Maurice delicately plucked the tiny strings on his toy guitar. He smiled and giggled with each sound the ringing strings made. The family laughed and smiled but, sadly, knew it wasn't going to last. Any moment, they'd probably get a call by the Royal Army, saying they were chosen to fight for the Kingdom. It wouldn't be the first time they were called out for battle, but now, it was just… different. The thoughts got to Bernie, as tears started to roll down her face. Jules got up and embraced her in a caring hug, taking her out to the kitchen. Maurice simply looked up from his plastic guitar, only to see the sadness in his Uncle's eyes.

Recollecting himself, Sir Charles crouched down to little boy's eye level, and spoke softly, "It's going to be alright, Sonny. It'll all be over soon." He hated lying; he knew nothing was ever going to be "alright" anymore. It broke his heart to see his nephew now a part of this living hell for no reason. He longed for the day it would all be over. The day he could just wake up from this crazy nightmare…

As if on cue, the phone rang. The simple beeps stopped everyone dead in their tracks. No body moved. No body made a sound. The phone continued to ring as the tension in the house grew. Seriously, you could have cut it with a knife if you wanted to, it was so thick! Jules stood there by the phone, wondering if it was _the _call. After what seemed like an eternity, his hand slowly reached for the phone.

His once cocky voice was now just a barely audible whisper, "H-Hello…?" He managed to say.

"Oh, _bonjour_," The man's voice, thick with authentic French, seemed actually kind of cheerful. Jules knew at once who it was. The one and only General D'Coolette, "I am calling to you know zat zee war 'as depleted many of our men. 'Is Majesty, King Maximillian, wishes to speak to zee family later on zis evening."

Jules gained enough courage to regain his voice, "…Who exactly does the King wanna talk to?"

"Well, he 'as not said exactly. I'm guessing zat 'e wants all three of you to work on zee front lines."

"Alright…uh… how long?"

"Zat is zee King's word. Not mine."

Jules looked around, still holding on to the phone. There was no escape. The King of Mobius asked for them all personally. This was fate; something that couldn't be avoided, even if they did try. With a lump in his throat, he finally spoke again, "…Tell His Majesty we'll be there…"

"_Tr__è__s bien!"_ The General seemed even more pleased then he did back at the beginning of the conversation, "I will see you all later, zen. _Au revoir!"_

"Yeah… bye." With that, Jules hung up the phone and looked down towards his boots in defeat. His brother, Sir Charles, ran a hand through his quills. Bernie started to tear up again as she looked at her son, obviously confused with all the silence and disturbed facial expressions.

The silence was irrational; feeling like it would never end. Sir Charles gained enough willpower to pull himself to ask, "So… when are we… you know…?" His sentence broke off as he tried to find the right words.

"This evening," Jules' voice just above a slight whisper, "King Max wants to talk to all of us."

Bernie turned her attention to her husband, "But, what about Maurice? Surely someone needs to watch him!"

"I know darlin'. I know." He pulled her into another reassuring hug, this time stroking her quills slowly, "We're just gonna have to take him to the Castle with us. We're just gonna have to tell King Max that someone's gotta stay behind and watch 'em."

"We can only hope…" Sir Charles added silently.

* * *

><p>Castle Acorn was huge. Fit for a King, of course. Guards littered the place inside and out. Hell, you couldn't even get within 200 feet of the building without being watched over! By the main gate, two huge, muscular guards; an elder bulldog, and a young rhino, stood as still as statues. Only their eyes moved, watching the family approach the gate. Sir Charles stepped up to guards as the couple stood back and presented himself. "Sir Charles Hedgehog. Knight of the Honorable Kingdom of Acorn," He paused and bowed elegantly. Once again upright, he pointed to his brother and sister-in-law just behind him, "Privates Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Soldiers of the '<em>Mes Braves'<em> Battalion."

The elderly bulldog simply grunted, and pointed in the general direction in front of him. His old, monotone voice couldn't have been more dull and boring, even if it tried, "What about the child?"

"My son…" Jules stated matter-of-factly.

The guards looked at each other, exchanging glances. The other one, the young rhino, spoke. His voice filled to brink of confusion, and hesitation, "Uh… well-"

"_Ce que l'enfer?" _Everyone's attention shot past the guards towards the gate. There, poking his head out of the door was General D'Coolette himself, "Let zem through!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The guards stammered simultaneously.

As the family walked past the guards, the General muttered, "_Bâtards…"_

* * *

><p>Once inside, the place looked even more enormous then the outside. Marble columns lines the sides of the great hall, and every step echoed off the bare walls of the shining palace. "Your Majesty, zee 'Edgehogs are 'ere!" The General called in an ever-so-cheerful tone.<p>

"Ah, yes." His honorable voice bellowed as he elegantly marched into the room. Sir Charles, and Bernie, still holding baby Maurice this whole time, knelt down to show leadership, Jules couldn't help but stare at the all-powerful man, just a few feet from his presence.

His brother saw this, and grabbed the edge of his artillery vest and flung him down with full force, towards the ground for respect. Surprised, Jules grunted as he hit the ground, obviously embarrassed.

The King could only laugh. With a chuckle he spoke, "At ease." Everyone got up, except for Jules, who shot his brother a glare from the floor. Sir Charles shrugged and rolled his eyes. Even Maurice understood what happened, and started to giggle.

King Max's attention quickly shifted to the child in Bernie's arms. "Well, well," he began, "I say, he's an adorable little boy. May I ask how old he is?"

"About 1 and a half… right?" Bernie asked Jules, who nodded in agreement as he finally picked himself off the glistening floor.

King Max smiled, "Well, small world, I suppose. My daughter's about a year old as well, but that's beside the point. You received a call from General D'Coolette earlier today, yes?"

"Oui," The General said before anyone else could even open their mouth. Everyone seemed to forget that he was still in the room with them.

"Well then, you got the message. Good. Please, take a seat," Everyone in the room made their way to seats in the center of the room. There, they all sat in a circle, as if it were a conference meeting. "I'm asking the three of you to help with this war. You see, Charlemagne is becoming all too powerful, and is beginning to rally his men into invading various parts of the Kingdom. We could use you three as ground force and infiltrate the Overland, and stop Charlemagne and his men. What say you, General?"

General D'Coolette shook his head, "Zat is correct. I've planned to 'ave you three in an undercover group. Your partners 'aven't been decided yet, but… I'll figure somezing out."

Sir Charles sighed as Bernie spoke, "Well, thank you Your Highness, but… uh… we have a bit of a... well… situation, I suppose…" She seemed rather uncomfortable being the one to bring this up with the King.

"…You see, if all three of us go out for the war, then who will watch Maurice?" Sir Charles hinted towards the child, asleep against arm of the couch, just next to Jules' seat.

"I see…" King Max said in thought, "Well, what if he were to stay here? The security would make him and my daughter top priority in the event of danger."

"Well," Jules' decided to open his mouth this time, "I jus' think it'd be better if he stayed with us? Like, in case the castle gets does get invaded. I dunno where he'd be!"

Everyone seemed to be deep in thought as the silence consumed Jules' last words. Sir Charles ended the quietness with a, "I have an idea. What if I were to help from home?"

The look on everyone's face was the exactly same, _What. The. Hell._ (Well, except for little Maurice, who somehow was still asleep after all of Jules' ranting.)

The General shook the look off his face and leaned forward in his chair, "Explain."

"Well, I could feed information to Jules and Bernie via headset. I could tell them the locations of various hideouts and such in the Overland, by hacking into they're database, and getting maps and other things we might need."

King Max couldn't hide his excitement. He launched out of the chair and pointed at Sir Charles, "Genius! And this is why I knighted you! You're always one step ahead of the game, Sir Charles, and I like it!"

Jules rolled his eyes and threw his face in his hands, most likely to hide the jealously smeared all over his face. Ever since they were kids, Charles always got the higher end of attention, which pissed Jules' off, a lot.

The General, however, tried to curb his enthusiasm with a serious tone, "Can you actually _do_ zat? I mean, are you capable if it?

"Of course!" Sir Charles began to see his own plan unfold, "All I'd need is for the two," –he pointed at Jules and Bernie- "To be given headsets that can be used to communicate with me. I'm pretty sure I can handle the rest."

"Well then," King Max regained himself as he sat back down, "I guess he have a plan then. Does anyone disagree?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright zen," The General began, pleased with this new plan, "Now zat we 'ave a plan, I'll explain your undercover group. You two of you will be working with, uh… Sherman Walrus and Amadeus Prowler." He looked at Sir Charles, "You were supposed to go with zem, but now you'll help them from afar."

Jules looked confused, "Wait a minute, ain't Amadeus a Royal Guard?"

"Well, yes." The King responded, "You're a guard as well, Jules, but you've been called out to fight. Well, same with him." Jules nodded.

After a moment of silence, the General checked his watched. He bowed to the King, "_Je regrette_ Your Majesty. I must leave now."

"Thank you, General" King Max said sincerely. General D'Coolette bowed one last time before exiting the room. The King sighed as began once again, "Well, now that we have that planned out, there's nothing else to really discuss…"

"When are we being deployed?" Bernie said quietly, interrupting the King.

He simply looked down at the glossy marble floor and sighed, "I planned on having the soldiers deployed by the end of the week. I understand this will be hard for you two…"

Bernie started to cry. The thought of only having a week, seven days, to say goodbye to her son was just too much. How she wanted this to be just a terrible dream, how she longed for the moment she would wake up in her bed and realize that everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately… that day would never come. Jules got up, and wrapped Bernie in a hug, stroking her back. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'. It's gonna be done and over with before we even know it. I promise…" And with that, he planted a small, reassuring kiss on her forehead. Sir Charles looked over at the couch, where Maurice started to wake up from all the excitement. The King lowered his head, deep in thought.

One week just wasn't enough. Seven days. They had seven days to spend with their newly formed family. Seven days to get prepared for this Godforsaken war. Seven days to say goodbye to the love of their lives… their son…

One week just wasn't enough…


	3. Suit Up, and Move Out

Authors Notes:

Hiya guys! Its been a while! I'm sorry this took forever to complete! I was busy with an art trade for my friend, then I had to leave for my trip to Europe, but hey! I got it done! :D

Soooo…. I present to you, Chapter 3 of_ The Struggle, "Suit Up, and Move Out"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**Suit Up, and Move Out**

Day 49, 3222

The blades of the chopper roared as they cut through the air, coming slowly to a stop as it hit the ground. The door slid open, revealing an elder coyote. "_Bonjour, mes amis!"_ He said, stepping towards the couple, already suited in their battle armor.

"Hello, General." Bernie spoke up.

As the chopper engine died down, General D'Coolette spoke again, "Now, we must check to see if you 'ave all of your… items, and such."

Sir Charles sighed and walked back into the house, heading for his "base of operations", as his younger brother liked to call it. While Jules, Bernie, and the rest of the gang would be on the Front Lines, shooting down Overlanders, sabotaging bases, etc., he would be armed with only a computer, a simple communication system, and would be miles away from all the action. Sir Charles pushed the power button on the computer, and watched the machine come alive as he sat down in his chair, swiveling around to face his nephew, Maurice. "Well, Sonny, I guess this is it…" The toddler hastily stumbled his way over to him, only to tackle into his leg. Charles simply laughed, and picked up the smiling boy. "Well, you're grownin' fast! Heh, soon, you'll be big and strong, just like your old man." He turned to face his computer again, as the screen changed from black to blue, "Maybe," he added quietly, "a little _too _fast…"

Maurice intently watched the blank computer screen, completely ignoring the loud footsteps coming from the hall. The loud footfalls quickly stopped as a gruff, young man stood, leaning up against the doorway. His vest pockets filled to the brink with various weapons and safety gear. His boots were just cleaned, despite the fact they would only get dirty once again. His face wore a sad, upsetting look as he took his sunglasses off, and crossed his arms. "Well, Charlie, I… uh… guess this is… y'know, it… for now…" He didn't dare take his eyes off the ground. As much as he loved his brother, he couldn't find it in himself to watch him stay behind, even if it was for a purposeful cause.

"Wow, Jules, why are you discouraged all of a sudden?" Charles asked.

Jules shrugged, "I 'spose it that… I won't have my right hand man with me this time." This time, Jules looked up, smiling warmly at his older brother. Charles returned the smile, as little Maurice reached out of his grip for Jules. Laughing, he walked over towards the squirming child, and picked him up. "Well, little man, I guess this is it…" His voice trailed off as Bernie entered the room, watching them. Her attire was that of her husbands, a utility vest (filled with weapons and all that, like his), as well as a pair of cargo pants to keep her warm, and matching military issued boots. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she watched the two bond for what could be… the last time…

"Darling, we want you to know that we love and care for you." She said, walking over the child, beginning to cry. Jules turned to her, trying to comfort her.

Maurice began to squirm, reaching up towards Jules' face, "D-Daddy…"

Immediately, all heads turned to the source of the sound in disbelief. Jules blinked, finally closing his mouth, "D-Did anyone else hear that?"

Bernie started to cry even more than before, "Oh… my… Jules! Reese just said his first word! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Jules turned to his brother, still sitting in his chair, "He didn't say nothin' while we were outside… right?" Charles simply shook his head, he was still stunned. Jules looked back down at his son, feeling excited with joy, he continued, "C'mon, boy! Say more words!" Nothing. Little Maurice wasn't going to cave in that easily. He simply smiled, and reached towards Jules again. "Well… it was great while it lasted, right?"

"Uh… I don't mean to cut in on zis, but… we 'ave to go, like, now." General D'Coolette stood in the doorway, slightly irritated.

As Bernie showered the young child with kisses, Jules looked up, "We'll be right out. I promise."

Still annoyed, the General replied back in French, "_Dépêchez-vous." _Hurry up. In a haste, he left. Jules sighed, realizing it was time. Bernie finally stopped smothering her son in kisses, she stepped back, beginning to cry again. Jules looked into his son's bright, emerald eyes with sadness.

"Reese," He began. He really didn't know what to say, so he let his mind babble on. It seemed to be working for the most part, "I don't know when we'll be back…" He stopped himself from adding the next part, about _if_ they'd come back, so he skipped ahead, "But when we do, I promise you, this Hell will be gone. You'll be able to live freely, without a single worry in the world." He paused, and looked down at Maurice, who seemed to be listening intently to him. "We're doing this, for you… and your generation." He set Maurice back down on the ground. The young boy wobbled on his feet, but didn't fall. Jules and Bernie started to head for the door. Jules stopped and turned around as Bernie continued on, "Someday… we'll all be back together. One big happy family… Someday…" And with that, he talked down the hall, following his wife out towards the helicopter.

Someday.

No one could predict how long it'd be until "someday". Maybe a few weeks, or months. Hell, maybe a couple years. No one knew. What no one would have guessed was that "someday" would have been over a 14 year long wait…

* * *

><p>The helicopter ride was silent. Everyone knew it was the toughest battle yet. They all had the same blank, upset expression printed on their faces. They'd be lucky as hell to make it out alive…<p>

Finally, a fox sitting across from Bernie spoke up, breaking the silence, "Soooo… new parents, eh?" He wore a red and blue military uniform, just like the General's. Obvious proof that he was a solider from the Royal Army. His face was kind, but… different. He only had one eye, for the other was covered with an eye patch.

Jules looked up at the man, trying to hide his stare on the patch, "Yeah… we are… kinda."

"Kinda?" His voice was rough and hoarse, in contradiction to his looks.

"Well, our son, Maurice, is about one and a half." Bernie answered, still crying lightly.

Jules chuckled, and added, "Well, I say he's two. Its close enough." The fox simply nodded, and looked away. Jules, not wanting to slip back into the silence, continued the conversation, "You got any kids?"

The fox brought his attention back to Jules, "Kids? No." He said, shaking his head, "I think my wife keeps hinting towards wanting one, but… I'll say no. Especially not now." He looked back up towards the two, "Oh, not that there's anything wrong with having—! "

Bernie and Jules laughed, until she spoke up, "No, no. Its fine. Besides, your right. Now's not a good time, actually." Her face grew serious again.

Deciding to change the subject, the fox extended his hand out, "My name's Amadeus."

Jules smiled and took the man's hand, "I'm Jules, and this is my beautiful wife, Bernadette."

"Please, call me Bernie," She said, blushing at Jules' comment.

The man next to Amadeus grunted and moved forward in his chair, extending his hand as well, "Well, since we're all introducing ourselves, I'm Sherman!"

Bernie shook his hand first, beating Jules to it, "Nice to meet you!"

The silence threatened to come back. Making a risking move, Jules asked, "So, Amadeus, If you don't mind me askin', uh… w-what happened to your…?" He stumbled, pointing to his eye.

"Oh… that," Amadeus said slowly, "well, about a year ago, D'Coolette sent us to Mobotropolis to stop the siege of Overlanders, right? Well, their leader, Colin Kintobor, managed to catch me off guard, and shot me, right in the eye…" He looked down towards the floor in disgrace. Everyone was quiet. No one had the heart to speak after hearing such a terrible tragedy. Amadeus began again, "Those Overlanders are some of the craftiest bastards I've ever seen," Everyone looked up at him, trying to understand his words. "They'll do anything, and I seriously mean _anything_ to win this war. They're masters at screwing with your mind. They're catch you when you least expect it. If that happens, you're pretty much done for…"

Jules ran a hand though his quills awkwardly. Bernie's face showed an expression of uneasiness. She no longer wanted any part of this. She longed to hop out of the plane, and go home to her son. She thought Jules might have felt the same way. Suddenly, static rang from everyone earpieces. A cracked voice tried to communicate to the four solders, "Team, this is…. Sir Charles, your… fifth man. I'm sorry that I… couldn't be here… with you all today. I'm…. busy taking care of… my nephew," Jules and Bernie couldn't help but smile slightly at that statement. As the communication reception got better, Charles continued to speak, "Anyway, with me staying behind, I'll be able to supply you all with addition information that can help aid you on your missions."

Sherman pressed the button on his earpiece, "Thank you very much, Sir Charles!"

"My pleasure," his voice crackled back, "Now, to make sure I have everyone here, I'll have to do roll call. You'll have to do this as professional as possible. Alright, Jules?

"Right here bro!" He said cheerfully.

"…Good enough. Bernie?"

"I'm here, Charles." She replied, her voice not as cheerful as Jules', but still a bit uplifting.

"Good. Amadeus?"

"Amadeus Prowler here." He said indifferently.

"Alright, and… oh! Sherman? You there?"

"Sherman Walrus, present, Sir!" He said, with false authority.

"Alright, good," Charles said happily, "Very one's here. Someone be sure to alert me when you land, and where exactly you'll be landing at. I'll pull up a map, and I'll let you know where to go from there. Charles, out."

A small sense of relief fell upon the team. Someone back home was watching after them, protecting them from the unseen. Sounds weird, but it was true. Bernie looked out the window, and saw a collection of small towers and tents set up. The Home Base. General D'Coolette turned around in the passenger seat towards the team behind him. Trying to speak over the sound of the helicopter, he yelled, "We 'ave arrived at zee base. We'll be landing in a few minutes. Gather all your things, and meet up in zee stationed tent."

Once the helicopter landed, everyone hustled, trying to lug all they equipment to the tent. Jules picked his stuff up, and looked at his surroundings. The place was an empty, desolate desert. Granted it wasn't too hot, considering it was evening, but the sunset gave the scene a very dark, and disturbing setting. Normally, Jules wouldn't have any problem with this. Hell, normally, he'd be ready to go kill some Overlanders the moment he stepped off the 'copter. But today… today was different. He was no longer fighting for himself, or his brother, or his wife. No, he now fights for only one being on this planet… his son.

"Jules!" The General's voice rang, grabbing his attention.

"I-I'll be right there, Sir!" HE took one last look

at the dark scenery, before heading towards the tent, to receive his first mission in over two years.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's very important that you two assholes make sure that no one, and I mean <em>no one at all<em> makes it up, or in, this tower, got it? Charlemagne's orders." A tall, well-built man yelled. His face contorted in anger.

The two men before him simply saluted, "Yes, sir!" And with that, he left.

The men held they're post until the man was out of sight. It was then, that the younger of the two started laughing, "Oh my God, that man's a freakin' riot! I swear! 'You two assholes! Arruuggghh!'" He said, mocking the angry man.

The older one simply chuckled, before reaching for a beer, "Yes. He very funny." His Russian accent was incredibly thick.

"Ah, come on, Boris, you're too serious." He said, picking up his laser rifle, "Yo, hand me a beer."

"You never change," Boris said indifferently, throwing a fresh, chilled can at his accomplice.

"C'mon, dude! You gotta get pumped! Ready to freakin' kill some furries, or what?" The young man asked excitedly.

Boris got up, and walked over the ledge, where the ladder was, and aimed downwards. "I can't wait to fire laser though furry skull." He said without inflection, before laughing darkly.

In all honestly, Boris was a skilled Overlander marksman. He could use a standard scope, and always hit the target. Never did he miss. Tonight, he and his accomplice were given the task of protecting the tower where the famous Mobian Historian, Kirby, was held hostage. With Boris on the watch, no one, would be getting in. No one would be getting out.

Boris. A name honored by the Overlanders. A name feared by the Mobians. A name that would ultimately change this war forever…


	4. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Wanna take a quick moment to thank all the people who have reviewed and faved this story! You guys are AMAZING! :D No joke, you guys are what keep me writin' (as sappy and cliché as that sounds XD) but seriously. Keep it up guys! I feel honored, even if it is only a few people! :') Hahaha… imma shut up now and let you read the story. XD

As always, I know nothing. Copyright © SEGA and Archie. Blah blah… ok, nowwww… READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Beginning of the End**

Day 5, 3224

Jules flopped onto his cot; the sound of explosives still ringing in his ears. He and the rest of his team have been here in the hot desert, training for far too long. Today, they finally received their first mission on what seemed like forever: deliver supplies to those deployed in the Badlands, the land between Mobian territory, and Overlander territory. Things like food, ammunition, clothes… the essentials were needed. Despite getting shot at by Overlanders, and almost getting blown up my minefields, the mission was a complete success, and no one was hurt. For Jules and Bernie, it was the first time they had experienced warfare in just less than four years. "Charlie, the mission was success." Jules spoke into his earpiece, tiredly.

The earpiece crackled with life, as Charles spoke, "That's great to hear, Jules! Glad everyone made it out safely. Sonic wanted to know how it went."

Jules grew a skeptical look onto his face, "Sonic? What?"

"I didn't tell you? Oh, sorry about that. I thought I mentioned this already. See, ever since your boy here learned how to walk, he's been running, literally, everywhere! He was so fast, it was unbelievable! I gave him the nickname of "Sonic", and he really liked it, so… yeah. He's stickin' to it!"

Jules' face remained unchanged; then again, he figured it was just child's play. _Wait… is a three year old still considered a child? _He thought for a moment, _yeah, it is… I think._ Jules really didn't know anything about his son anymore. Everything was always told though updates, he wondered if any of it was the truth… His mind wondered off in a sea of uncertainty as Charles continued to speak in the earpiece. With his head spinning, Jules interrupted him, "Charlie… Charlie. L-Look, bro. I-I… I can't think anymore… I gotta rest…"

There was a quick science, "O-Oh! Sure thing, Jules, but, uh… before you go, I need to ask you something."

"…Yeah? What is it?" Jules mumbled.

"Is that one guy still in the infirmary? You know, the one who lost his leg?"

"Uh… I think, why?" Jules asked on impulse.

Charles spoke with great excitement, "Because, I got a great idea! What if there was a device that could enhance your life? I mean, let's say something terrible happens, and you lose a limb, like that one guy. This device could use robotics to replace that missing limb, and enhance your life!

Jules faceplamed, his head still pounding, "Charlie… they have that. It's called 'prosthetics'."

"No, no, no! I know _that_! But this device could save lives!" Charles, who at this time was almost squealing with nerdy excitement, had claimed.

Meanwhile, Jules could really care less at this point. All he wanted was to go home and have his family live a normal life, "Charlie, that's great at all but… is Max gonna approve of it?"

"Oh..." He hesitated, not thinking of that possibility, "Well, the King has called a meeting with all the Heads of the different departments in a few weeks, meaning, I'll have to go. I could propose the idea there!"

Jules sighed and ran a hand though his quills, "Whatever lifts your luggage, Charlie…"

There was a moment of undisturbed silence, until Charles spoke again, "Alright, well, I guess I'll get going. You and rest of the crew are pretty tired, I'm assuming, so… I'll you go."

"Alright, Charlie, I'll talk to ya later then." Jules yawned, only to jump at the sound of loud feedback coming from the other end of the earpiece, "Dude, what the-? Not cool, bro!"

"Daddy…?"

Jules stopped at the sound of the voice. It, obviously, wasn't Charles; the voice was too high… too young. His jaw dropped, as he could only manage a simple, shaky, "Hey…"

"Daddy? I-Is dat you…?" The young voice spoke again.

A huge smile stretched across Jules' face as he pictured his son with the communicator in his little, tiny hands. He spoke quietly, "Maurice?"

"No, no, no," The boy spoke, cutting Jules off, "My name… is Sonic!"

Jules tried to hold back a laugh. In all honesty, he thought it was the cutest ever. _Yeah… he's got my attitude, alright…_ He thought. There was a moment of silence, until the little boy began, "…Where is mommy?"

_Oh shit, that's right! Bernie!_ He was so preoccupied by being reunited with his son, he had totally forgotten about her! He hopped off his cot and ran out of his tent. By now, the sun had already set; the chill of night making Jules shiver. Looking around, he tried to find Bernie, but with no luck, he simply grunted. "Daddy don't know where—HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around with a horrified expression… only to realize, it was Bernie herself.

"Scaredy-cat," she said with a wink.

Jules took a moment to catch his breath and relax again, "Do you… have… your earpiece?" He spoke in between breaths.

A bit confused, she answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Turn it on… n' say somethin'…"

"Um... okay then," She replied, "Hello?"

"Hewo," the young voice boomed back her.

Bernie started to tear up as she realized who it was, "Oh, my baby!" she squealed into the tiny microphone, throwing her arms around Jules in excitement.

The young hedgehog replied back nonchalantly, "Hi, Mommy."

Bernie continued to cry as she spoke, "Oh, Maurice, my baby! How are you?"

"No, mommy, it's Sonic now," He corrected her, "…and I am good…" Bernie only squealed in excitement. Jules was about to say something, until he was interrupted, "…Where are you?"

"Where are we?" Bernie asked, trying to understand him, "Uh… well, we're… erm…a-at camp!"

"Camp?"

Jules cut in, "Uh… yeah! Ya see, at camp, they train you to do all this cool stuff! And, uh… you learn how to… uh, be awesome, and…"

"Mommy… Daddy…" He cut them off again.

"Yeah?" Bernie asked shakily, still crying.

"…I miss you…"

* * *

><p>"How are those plan's comin' along, Julian?" A tall, muscular lion roared, as he entered.<p>

From the other side of the room, a fat, bald head popped up from stack of books and various papers, "Very well, Kodos… very well. I've designed a few ideas for some new Mobian weaponry."

The lion, Kodos, smiled as he made his way over to the table, "Lemme see." Looking over, he saw a bunch of well thought out blueprints for various weapons, like guns, bombs, knives, and other lethal devices. He randomly picked one up, and read the name out loud, "Sub… Machine Gun… Forty-eight-forty…" He smiled as he put the blueprint down, now looking and his apprentice, "Very impressive, Julian."

The large man smiled back, "Why thank you, Sir."

Kodos moved to the front of the table and spoke again, "Look, Julian… At first, I wasn't so sure how this would work, you know? I was never very fond of your kind," Kodos referred to the fact that Julian Kintobor, the large, bold man, was in fact, an Overlander. After he had been rejected from his fellow peers, the Kingdom of Acorn took him in, and it proved to be a very successful reward, for the Mobians had now ridden of their once primitive technology, in replace of new, updated Overland tech. Kodos, the Mobian Warlord, was in charge of taking Julian 'under his wing', and teaching him about the Royal Army, and how they fight in war. The sudden change was shocking to Julian at first, but he quickly got used to it. "But… you're different. You're very smart, and understand us Mobians." He paused to take a breath, "Julian, I wanna make a deal with you. Agree with me when I say that Max isn't exactly the brightest guy in the world, am I right?"

Julian was confused, he believed that Kodos and the King were every close, he figured maybe it was all an act, then he realized… that was how he got though as well… "Hm… I suppose you're right."

"Oh! I know I am! And believe when I say that we could do some much better!" Kodos smiled at the thought developing in his head.

"What are you getting at, Kodos?" Julian asked skeptically, getting out of chair.

Kodos grabbed his rounded shoulders excitedly, like a young child, "What I'm sayin' is that _we_ should overthrow both Max, _and _Charlemagne, and take over the world!" Julian stood there speechless, processing his mentor's words, "I mean, think about it! With my brawn, and you brains, we'll be amazing!" He shouted, finally letting go of Julian's shoulders, "He'll never know what hit him!" Kodos laughed maniacally as he pivoted away, turning his back on Julian.

Wrong move…

Julian finally got the idea, and smirked, "Yes, sir, that does sound like a tremendous idea… but, uh, one thing…" he said slowly, picking something up off the ground nearby.

Confused, Kodos slowly turned around, "Oh yeah? Well, what's—?" He dropped to the ground with a thud, looking lifeless.

Julian stood over his unconscious body, holding the Atomic Mace in his hands. He leaned over and said coldly, "…I do things, my own way."

* * *

><p>AN: OH SNAP! :O

Is this the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog? What will become of Julian's evil act? Why am I asking such ridiculous questions that are so damn obvious? Well, all that and more will be revealed in the next, exciting chapter of… *epic music* _The Struggle._

-wiigamer024 ;)


End file.
